In one embodiment the method and apparatus relates to an outdoor cooking apparatus or outdoor burner apparatus that employs a frame that supports a selected burner from a set of different types of burners, such as the set of high pressure and low pressure burner nozzle, wherein a user can remove or install the selected burner type depending upon the type of cooking that is intended.